


Throw Away the Plan

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Criminal Barry Allen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Threats of Violence, Undercover Barry, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Captain Cold and Heatwave are becoming a problem so Barry goes undercover to steal their guns. It... does not go as planned.





	Throw Away the Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/gifts).



> I had a really fun time writing this and thank you so much for the prompt from Ladyofpride, and thank you Hadespuppy on tumblr for being my beta, and thank you thenameisz FOR ALL THE COMMENTARY I CACKLED! Anyways please enjoy!

“Okay, guys, I’m here, are we sure they’re meeting in his bar?” Barry asked. He’d phased through the back of the bar, not wanting to alert any of the villains out front he was there. He wasn’t in costume, but a skinny young guy like him would probably draw attention. Once he located Captain Cold and Heatwave, he could grab the guns and flash out of there and none of them would be the wiser. They’d just see a trail of lightning.

“Yeah, dude, all our info points to Saints and Sinners being the meeting place for this team meeting. Apparently, it’s like a criminal’s bar. Do you see Captain Cold or Heatwave?” Cisco asked in his ear. They figured having comms would be the best option on the off chance Cisco saw someone they weren’t expecting enter the bar. 

Barry peeked out from where he was hiding by the bathrooms. “I see Heatwave,” he glanced around a bit more, “and Cold is off to the side. But I don’t see their guns.” Barry let out a frustrated huff. 

“Barry,” Dr. Wells cut in, “If you don’t see the guns with them it’s likely they aren’t there, better to get out now that they haven’t seen you and the guns after you win a fight against them.”

“Hey, what are you doing?” a female voice asked. Barry yelped and whirled around. There was a stunning bobbed redhead behind him. “Are you here to try out to be part of their crew?” she asked. She moved closer, into Barry’s space. 

“Uh, yeah, yes, that’s why I’m here,” Barry said before he could stop himself.

“Dude!” Cisco shouted in his ear at the same time Dr. Wells’s warning of, “Mr. Allen,” came through. 

“Well come on, you can’t hide back here forever. I know Lenny’s a bit cold,” she giggled at herself, “but I promise if you’re good and you deliver there won’t be any problem.” Without giving him a chance to respond, she hooked her arm around his and pulled him out of the shadows.

“Wait, I really think we should wait, he’s talking and I don’t want to interrupt,” Barry tried to stop her. He tugged lightly but her grip was like iron. 

“Oh Lenny,” she sang pulling Barry along. “Look what I found, this kid was too scared to come up to ya.” Barry watched Snart wave off the person he was talking to and turn to face them. 

“Lise, what are you wearing?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Barry, what’s she’s wearing?” Cisco asked. 

Barry looked her up and down before he could stop himself. She was wearing leather pants and a tight gold midriff shirt and a leather jacket. She was gorgeous but Barry wasn’t going to say that.

“Don’t worry, Lenny, just a wig, if I were going to change my hair, I’d go blonde.” She leaned to stage whisper in Barry’s ear, “Because blondes have more fun.” Luckily it was in the ear without a comm.

“Lisa,” Snart warned. 

“I’m going Lenny, I’m going,” Lisa said pushing Barry closer to Snart. Barry stumbled and fell into Snart. “Have fun, Lenny,” Lisa called and strutted out.

Snart caught him and looked down. Barry glanced up then scrambled back, stammering out, “Sorry, sorry about that.”

“What’s your name, kid?” Snart asked with his Captain Cold drawl. 

“Uh, Sam, sorry, I’m Sam,” he stuck out his hand. 

“Smooth, dude, smooth,” Cisco muttered.

“Well, Sam,” Cold said without taking his hand. “What can you do? I’ve never heard of you. And she didn’t actually say why I should hire you.”

Barry made a split second decision. “I’m new on the scene. But watch this.” 

“Mr. Allen, don’t do this,” Wells warned. It seemed he guessed what Barry was going to do before he did it. “If they know you’re a meta they will watch you more closely.” But Barry ignored him. He needed to be on Cold’s crew to get the guns and he couldn’t get that without his powers. Cold would never hire lanky Barry Allen.

He vibrated his hand and pushed it through the table. He looked up to see Cold’s eyes widen just a fraction before he pulled it out. “I can become intangible. Helps with getting in places,” Barry said, trying his hardest to sound nonchalant. He went to scratch the side of his face and turned the comm off as he did so. He didn’t need Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells yelling at him that this was a bad idea. He knew that already.

“Neat trick,” Heatwave grunted. Barry had to force himself not to flash himself across the room. Instead, he scrambled to the side, so he could look at both criminals. 

“Thanks, thanks, I can do it to my whole body, but, uh, I have to concentrate a lot to do that,” Barry said with a shrug. He glanced at Cold to find the criminal’s eyes hyper-focused on him. 

After a moment Cold spoke again. “And why haven’t we heard about you yet? Something like that, you could go anywhere.” 

“I, uh, I’ve had to practice. I haven’t been able to vibrate my whole body for long. The particle accelerator put me into a coma and when I woke up it was only small body parts. But I’ve been practicing. Figured it was time to make a name for myself,” Barry said with a smile. 

Cold and Heatwave shared a look before focussing back on him. “I definitely think we can find a place for you on our team.” Cold looked him up and down and again Barry did his best not to fidget. “After you’ve proven yourself.” 

“What? I mean, I can do that, but like, why?” Barry tried, and most likely failed, to hide his shock.

Cold smirked at him and Barry could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. “Well, most of these applicants would be part of a one time mission.” Cold took a step closer to him and Barry unconsciously took a step back, right into a table. “But with skills like yours, we may want you to take a more, shall we say, permanent position.” He was still smirking as he took another step closer, effectively trapping Barry. 

“Uh, cool,” Barry chuckled at his wording and Cold’s smirk turned into more of a grin. He wasn’t sure but it looked like Heatwave rolled his eyes. “But, um, what about the Flash?” Barry asked. It was risky but it was also the quickest way to get the guns. Cold didn’t step back and Barry couldn’t help glancing from his face down his body, He quickly looked back up, hoping Cold didn’t read into that look. He was certainly going to try and ignore it.

Cold’s grin hadn’t wavered. “Don’t you worry,” he finally took a step back, “we can deal with him. And if you decide to join us we’ll tell you how. Otherwise, you’ll just have to slow him down yourself.” He turned to Heatwave. “Have you decided?” he asked. 

Heatwave just grunted with a nod. Cold grinned. “Excellent.” It seemed they had an unspoken conversation because Cold then turned and pointed to three other guys then Barry. “The rest of you are not needed. Thank you all for coming, don’t be a stranger, now get the hell out,” Cold said, drawl in full effect. 

And they did. Barry was surprised when the bar cleared out. “Now,” Cold said drawing his attention back again. “Rory and I have a plan but with the Flash showing up everywhere we’ll need a little help on this next job. We want to keep it under the radar. The Flash has forced me to up my game, that includes my stealth game.”

“What happens if he does show up?” One of the guys asked. He leaned against a booth, looking skeptical. 

“I’ve got a plan for that too. But don’t you worry your thick little skull about that, Miller. Everything will go to plan and the Flash won’t know until we’re long gone,” Cold said. His smirk was amused but his eyes were not. 

“Where we hittin’?” a different guy asked. 

“Queen Consolidated is loaning some rare artifacts to the museum this Friday to be unveiled at a Saturday gala. I plan to make sure those artifacts don’t make it there,” Cold said, turning to each of them. 

Barry did his best not to show fear as Cold’s eyes settled on him. Oliver was going to kill him if he found out about this. “But it’s Thursday,” Barry found himself saying. “Isn’t that a little soon?”

“Not at all. I’ve had the plan done. I just needed a crew,” Cold said. Barry nodded. “Good, now follow me, we’ll go review the plans.” Cold and Heatwave started to the door. 

Barry could only stare after them, he knew Cold was good but he couldn’t help how impressed he was at Cold commanding the room. One of the guys shoulder-checked him on the way out, Miller, and the one that didn’t speak paused next to him. “You’ve never worked for Cold, have you? Well, buddy, you’re in for a treat. There’s a reason I keep showing up to these meetings. There’s also a reason I’m not worried about that Flash character. If Cold says he’s got it handled, he’s got it handled,” he said shaking his head. Then he walked through the door behind the rest of them. 

Barry scrambled to keep up. When he saw Captain Cold and Heatwave on motorcycles he blanched. “Uh, I don’t have a ride here. I live within walking distance so I just, uh, walked here,” Barry stumbled. The other guys seemed to be getting in their own vehicles. Or rather, two guys were getting in a car and Miller was getting on a bike. 

“Well, you can't walk where we’re going. So hop on,” Cold said. Barry looked skeptically at the bike. “It’s not like you can ride with Rory.” And there was that smirk again because Rory started his bike, unconcerned that Cold hadn’t started his, and took off. The others following, leaving just him and Cold. 

Barry’s cheeks were on fire and he sighed. Normally not having a car didn’t bother him. Barry climbed on the back of Cold’s bike and put his arms around him. 

“Scarlet’s a good look on you.” 

Barry didn’t have time to process that before the bike roared to life and they took off. He held on tight as the bike took off at a breakneck speed. Surely Cold just said that because of the blush, there was no way he could know Barry was the Flash. It wasn’t possible. They’d met on the train, then when he kidnapped Caitlin and only a handful of times since then. There was no way he knew. Barry was too lost in his head to pay attention to where they were going until they stopped.

It was a simple two-story house in a rougher part of town. Cold and Heatwave pulled their bikes into the garage and the others parked in the driveway. Barry saw them head into the house as the garage shut. 

“Since this is going down Friday and you all don’t know the plan, you’ll be living here until then,” Cold explained. He got off the bike and turned to Barry. Barry got off and Cold slammed him into the wall, hand on his throat. Barry’s hands went to his wrist but Cold wasn’t choking him, just holding him there. 

“You’re new, the other guys have done this a few times so I’ll give you this one warning. If you have any questions come to me directly. I don’t accept or tolerate people discussing my plans behind my back. When people think they know better, they’ll go off script, when people go off script, they make mistakes, and I will not tolerate mistakes. Am I understood?” He got right in Barry’s face. 

Barry couldn’t help but notice they were pretty much the same height even if Snart was broader. It must have been his larger than life personality that made Barry feel quite a bit smaller than him. He raised an eyebrow and Barry realized he was waiting on an answer. “Yeah, no, yes, understood perfectly. Got a problem, go to you. Got it,” Barry said quickly. 

He couldn’t help but stare at Cold’s too-blue eyes, then his eyes dropped to his lips and, god, they were still so close. They turned into a smirk and Barry flushed deep red, having been caught staring. A grunt from Rory drew Cold’s attention and, with an almost dejected sigh, he let Barry go. “Come on, Scarlet, I’ll show you to your room.” Barry swallowed thickly as Heatwave grinned. Cold unlocked the door into the house and stepped through, Barry followed closely, not really wanting to be alone with Heatwave. 

“We’ve got this place set up with six bedrooms,” Snart explained. He led Barry to the bedroom farthest from the door. Or what was probably an office converted into a bedroom. “We’ll order takeout and go over the plans in twenty minutes. Bathroom is down the hall. The others already claimed their rooms so this is yours.” He indicated to the three already closed doors. 

“Uh, Snart, er, Mr. Snart, Captain Cold, sir?” Barry started. “I don’t have any of my gear. Or clothes, or anything.” He tried to sound confident but also nervous. The nervous part was not a problem.

“You have gear?” Cold asked. Barry wasn’t sure if it was surprise in his voice or just disbelief that he didn’t come prepared. But before he could contemplate it further Cold shook his head. “I’ll have McCoy take you to get your stuff tomorrow morning, for now, there should be spare clothes in the drawers. Wear some of that.” And with that, he shut the door. He waited until the footsteps left to turn the comms back on. 

Within two seconds they were all screaming at him and demanding to know what he was doing. “Guys, guys, one at a time, please!” Barry hissed into the comm. 

“What the hell are you thinking Barry?” Caitlin demanded. And honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised but he was. 

“I, uh, well, Captain Cold and Heatwave are a bigger problem than we thought they would be and it’s really important that we get their guns, so I figured if I joined the team then I would have a chance to get the guns and then we’d be home free,” he explained. 

“But why Mr. Allen,” Dr. Wells interrupted, “did you reveal you’re a metahuman? Now they’re going to be watching you closely. You should have cut your losses and gotten out of there. You should still get out of there but you may end up drawing too much attention now.”

“Once I’ve grabbed the guns I can become intangible and then they won’t be able to shoot me. Besides, if I left now and then the Flash showed up it would be too much of a coincidence. They know my face; if I give them reasons to start digging then I’m sure they could find out who I am, and who and where I have connections to. That would put you guys in more danger than it’s worth,” Barry said sternly. “Cisco are you there?” 

“I’m here, dude what’s up?” he asked. Barry could hear the hesitation in his voice. 

“I need you to get some of my stuff from Joe, a spare change of clothes at least. They want me to stay here until after the job. Your apartment is close enough for my lie to work,” Barry said. 

“And what lie is that?” Dr. Wells asked.

Barry sat on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. “That I lived close enough to Saints and Sinners to walk there. If you could just get some stuff in a bag and I’ll come up grab the bag, and be gone. I kinda said I have gear that I’ll need. Please, I’ll owe you one,” Barry said with puppy eyes he knew Cisco couldn’t see but he hoped his voice portrayed. 

“How can I not even see you, but the puppy eyes work. Fine, fine, I’ll get stuff from Joe tonight, dark clothes and some other stuff to make it look like you’ve done this before. And Barry, man, you owe me so much more than one,” Cisco said. Barry could imagine him running a hand nervously through his hair. 

“I don’t like this Mr. Allen, but it seems I can’t stop you. Keep the comms on, and stay in touch. How are you planning on doing this? Do you actually plan on robbing the museum? Where are you?” Dr. Wells asked in a rush. 

Barry gave him the address. “And after tomorrow I’ll contact Oliver and let him know that I’m returning the artifacts. They’ll be gone for a night. I’ve got to go now, we’re discussing the plan.” Barry didn’t change but he did rifle through the drawers. There were some loose jeans and dark shirts and boxers.

He walked out to the living room and was grateful he wasn’t the last one out. Miller wasn’t there yet. Cold looked up at his approach and Barry did his best not to stare at him. He took a seat on the other side next to the guy who had talked to him earlier. 

“Kid, this is McCoy and Burkins,” Cold said focusing back on his plans. McCoy was the guy he’d spoken with and Burkins was the other. “And that,” the third guy entered, “is Miller, everyone else, this is Sam. Now that we all know each other let’s get down to business.” 

“To defeat, the Huns,” Cisco piped up. Barry fought the smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Cisco snickered. 

Then there was a loud pop in his ear that caused Barry to flinch and the comm to go silent. Cold’s eyes were immediately on him but Miller spoke first. “What the fuck Cold?” He held up his now dead phone. 

“Localized EMP,” Snart said dragging his eyes away from Barry. “Strong enough to kill a phone and fry anything smaller. Once Mick turns it off you’ll simply turn it back on.” His eyes flicked to Barry once again, then to all of them. “Can’t have anyone listening in.” 

Barry swallowed thickly. He was in way over his head and now he didn’t have back up. He’d have to get rid of the comm and get another one from Cisco tomorrow. He could probably make it to the lab that night and ease their fear, but that may just be asking for trouble. Snart seemed distrustful everyone but especially him already. Wells was right, Snart was watching him closely.

As Captain Cold went over the plan, Barry couldn‘t help but be impressed. Everything was planned down to the second. Barry now knew why Snart rarely got caught: the proof was in the planning. As the newest member of the crew, his only job would be to stay close to Captain Cold and use his powers to get out the artifacts Cold tells him to. He could do that. But he didn’t want to. And he still hadn’t seen the guns. That’s what he needed and then this whole thing will be all be over and he won’t have to spend the night with a bunch of criminals.

After an hour or so, Lisa dropped off food and pouted when Cold didn’t let her stay. They ate and Cold fielded the multiple questions Miller threw at him, no matter how simple or nit-picky they were. Barry didn’t say much of anything but he could feel Cold’s eyes on him more often than he would have liked. It was a lot later than Barry anticipated when Cold decided to call it a night. 

The truck would arrive after ten and be unloaded. They would get there at 9:54 and wait in their respective locations. The truck would be opened and they would swoop in at 10:02. Barry insisted they only incapacitate the guards. Cold agreed and before Miller could argue he explained that not only would the police be after them, but so would the Queen family. Barry shouldn’t have been surprised that Cold was thinking the same thing he was. 

They would get the artifacts from the back of the truck and be out of there by 10:07. The alarm wouldn’t have even been tripped until 10:05. Cold had even built in time in case the Flash did show up, but assured them they had that handled. 

They all went to their separate rooms and Barry didn’t hesitate to flop onto the bed. He pulled out his phone and powered it back up. He regretted now always carrying a charger like Iris always did. Checking the time revealed it was after 3 AM, but Cisco would probably want to hear from him and let the others know he’s alive. They probably pulled up the satellite to show he wasn’t actively being murdered. 

He’d just sent the text when the door to his room opened with barely a sound. Barry locked his phone and whipped around to face the intruder. He was sure the shock was easily read on his face when Leonard Snart himself stood there. He was still in his black turtleneck but now he was in black sweat pants instead of dark jeans. 

Barry scrambled off the bed and did his best to look non-threatening. “What, what can I do for you Snart?” he asked. 

Cold didn’t say anything as he stalked forward. He didn’t stop and Barry didn’t realize he was moving back until he hit the wall. He reached up and grabbed the ruined comm from Barry’s ear. “I saw you flinch, figured you had something up here.”

Barry swallowed thickly. He’d been an idiot. He had meant to take that out as soon as he was in his room but he’d thought messaging Cisco had been more important. “I can explain,” he said hastily. 

“Oh, please do,” Cold purred. He didn’t step back and Barry forced himself to meet Cold’s piercing stare. 

“As I said, I’m new to the game. I figured if I could record you and how you worked then I could actually have a shot in this place,” Barry said. His mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to think on the fly, and deciding what to do if Cold didn’t believe him. 

Cold just hummed and pocketed the comm. Barry cringed, Cisco was going to kill him for losing that. And speak of the devil, his phone started ringing. Cold raised an eyebrow. “You gonna get that?” he drawled. 

“They’ll leave a message, it would be rude,” Barry said. He could see Cisco’s name pop up and Barry did not want to talk to him with Snart in the room. 

Barry didn’t expect the chuckle that came from Snart as he stepped back. “Glad to see you have manners, kid.” 

Barry glanced at his phone; it had stopped ringing. He licked his lips. “What can I do for you?” 

Cold’s eyes followed the movement and Barry felt himself blush. “You’re even scarlet in the dark,” Cold mused. “But tomorrow, you and I are going to go off on a side mission.” He absently moved around the room.

Barry perked up at this. If he and Cold were alone it would be a lot easier to disable him and get his gun then get Rory’s gun. “What’s that?” The phone went off again. “Ugh, one sec.” Barry grabbed his phone and answered. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Cisco yelled at him. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Calm down, calm down!” Barry hissed. “I’m okay, I’m on a job.” 

“I know that! Why would you,” he trailed off. “You’re not alone are you?” Cisco asked quieter this time. 

“I’ll be home in a few days, don’t worry. And don’t forget to pick up the key, I don’t need it,” Barry said. He didn’t want to give away too much. 

“Who’s in the room with you? Cold? Heatwave? Cold and Heatwave?” Cisco started to sound panicked again. 

“Because the boss’s plan is solid. I told you not to worry. I’ll talk to you later,” Barry said. He glanced over to see Cold studying him. 

“Boss? Cold? Say goodnight if it’s Cold,” Cisco said. Barry could imagine him pacing and running his hand through his hair.

“Good night,” Barry said. 

“Okay, you got this, night man!” Barry hung up and tried not to think about the panic in Cisco’s voice as he put the phone in his pocket.

He turned around and Snart was right there. Barry tripped back into the wall, Snart seemed to take that as an invitation to step into his personal space, again. “Ya know what I hate, Sam?” He purred the question. “I hate liars.”

“Then I think you’re in the wrong line of work,” Barry mused. 

Snart smirked. “Maybe so. But one thing I hate about liars is when they lie to me.” His voice turned hard, Captain Cold’s voice. “So stop lying to me and tell me who that really was, who you really are, and why you have this kind of tech,” he growled. 

“I told ya, I’m Sam and that was my roommate and we’re-” He snapped his mouth shut as Cold’s fist slammed next to his head.

“So now it’s we?” Cold asked. 

Barry sucked in a breath, he hadn’t meant to say that. “We? What do you mean?” Cold obviously reached for a weapon and Barry sucked in a panicked breath. “Okay, okay, please don’t hurt me, or kill me, and I’ll explain.” 

Cold raised an eyebrow and put his hand back. But he kept his other hand caging Barry. “Go on. You’ve got two minutes.” 

And Barry didn’t doubt he had exactly that amount of time. “Okay, so my name isn’t Sam.” Cold gave him a look as if to say, ‘No I hadn’t guessed that,’ in the most sarcastic way possible. “It’s Sebastian Smythe. And me and my partner, er, well, my tech guy just moved back to Central and we have all the tech and uh, powers for a job but we don’t really have the practical application for one and so…”

“So you were hoping to be a part of my crew and what? Learn on the job? Get a heist under your belt and you and your partner,” Barry could hear the double meaning in the word, “would take it from there?” Cold mused. 

“Essentially,” Barry muttered. In reality, Sebastian Smythe was a character he’d played in his high school drama club. But it was the first person that popped into his head. Sebastian was cool, snarky, and kind of a jerk. He was also gay, but Barry didn’t want to think too hard on that point with Cold still basically pressed against him. 

Cold looked him up and down one more time then he stepped back. “Well, you’ll just have to give him the details. If I suspect, even for a minute, that you are going off script and going to betray us, I won’t hesitate to ice you.”

“Ice me?” Barry decided to play dumb. “Is that like gangster-speak for killing me?” 

“How new are you to this city?” Snart asked with a touch more humor. 

“Enough,” Barry said with a shrug.

“Well, then you will be in for a treat tomorrow if our dear Scarlet Speedster shows up.” There was something about the way Snart said the name that made Barry just a little bit more nervous. He turned to leave but stopped at the door. “And I’ll actually be the one to take you to get your stuff tomorrow. If your roommate wants to learn about me maybe it’s best I come meet him in person.” 

“He’ll probably be at work,” Barry said quickly. Snart just smirked and shut the door behind him. Barry flopped back on the bed. If he didn’t die it would be a miracle. 

After a quick text to Cisco telling him to go into STAR Labs a bit early, just to be on the safe side, Barry fell into a restless sleep. 

Barry set his alarm for eight but he heard people moving about before then. He took his time to pick out some fresh clothes and had just taken his shirt off when the door swung open. Barry whipped around at not-Flash speed to see Snart in the doorway, looking him up and down. 

“Don’t you knock?” Barry yelped. 

Snart shrugged, not even pretending to look away. “My house, I don’t have to.” A smirk found its way to his lips. “Go take a shower, then we can get your things.” 

“You gonna burst in there too?” Barry muttered angrily to himself. 

Snart seemed to take it as an invitation and stepped in the room, leaving the door open. “What would you do if I did?” 

Barry straightened and swallowed nervously. He had to admit, to no one but himself that is, that Leonard Snart was an attractive man. Fighting him, exchanging quips and snark was fun, and sometimes it even felt like flirting. Flirting with danger, but still. But that was the Flash that Captain Cold fought and maybe flirted with. It wasn’t dorky Bally Allen and it sure as hell wasn't wannabe criminal Sebastian Smythe. 

He was very aware of the fact Snart was closer now and had only just stopped a couple of feet away from him if that. And was still openly admiring him. He thanked the lightning for giving him abs one more time. 

“I’d, um, I’d tell you to get out?” Barry cursed himself for making it sound like a question. 

“Really? Maybe I’d listen to you,” Snart all but purred. He took one more step into Barry’s space. “Guess we’ll just have to wait and find out, Scarlet.” And with that, he turned and left the room. 

Barry was sure he was as red as his suit, which Cold seemed to enjoy seeing. Maybe the teasing was just something he did to scare the newbies. And if he wasn’t the Flash he would certainly be scared. Actually, he was the Flash and he was still kinda scared. 

He peeked out of the room and saw Cold talking to Heatwave. Barry caught his eye and he smirked. Rory looked up at what Snart was smirking at and rolled his eyes. Barry dashed down the hall to the bathroom. 

He sped through a shower but at a reasonable human not lightning fast rate. He didn’t want Snart to actually come in a see him like that and blow this whole thing up. When he was done, he peeked out the door and down the hall where he saw the three regular, not supervillain bad guys lounging in the living room. He hoped Heatwave and Snart were in the kitchen and Snart wasn’t waiting to ambush him in his room.

He was not, which Barry counted as a win. He grabbed one of the shirts from the dresser and put on his jeans. The shirt was tight and black and not something Barry would normally wear, but he wasn’t going to put yesterday’s shirt back on. He hadn’t planned on joining this, so he hadn’t exactly worn his best. 

He walked to the edge of the hallway and glanced around the living room before looking in the kitchen. Snart was somehow right next to him in the few seconds it took to scan the living room and he had to stop himself from flailing back. “Ready?” Snart asked. His eyes drifted down to the tight shirt Barry was wearing then back up. He was already wearing his parka. 

“Uh, yeah, let’s go,” Barry said glancing around. Heatwave was watching him intently and Barry ducked his head, which prompted Heatwave to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. Barry felt his ears burn. 

When they were in the garage Snart tossed him a helmet. It was too gold for his tastes but he would bet most things it was right up Lisa Snart’s alley. The parka rode up just a bit and Barry saw a flash of the cold gun. 

His mind started racing. He could go in the apartment, phase in, then phase out the back, run and get the gun, drop it off at STAR Labs then run back to the apartment and come down like he’d been up there the whole time. Snart would be upset that he’d lost the gun and that could throw him off his game. Then all he would have to worry about was getting the heat gun and he wouldn’t have to steal! Even if he was going to ensure everything got back to Oliver. 

He got on the bike and they pulled out. Barry held on, but when Snart revved the bike he held on tighter. Barry was sure he imagined Snart laughing at him. Or at least he hoped he was imagining it. 

They got to Cisco’s in what seemed to be record time. Apparently, speeding was also on Snart’s list of crimes. He parked the bike on the street and Barry hopped off.

“I’ll be right back down. I’ll only be a few minutes, I swear,” he said then he bolted up the stairs. He was feeling all jittery; he was going to get the cold gun back. He was going to get the gun, then one of his toughest villains or really his toughest villain, well, aside from the Man in Yellow, would be out of the way. 

He got to Cisco’s apartment and glanced around before he phased through the door. He dashed to Cisco’s room and saw a change of his clothes and a pair of night vision goggles. Oh, he so owed Cisco. Big time. 

He walked out and sat the stuff on the counter. He could get out and get back in to grab them on his way out. He turned to the window right as the door unlocked and Snart stood up.

“Did you just pick the lock?” Barry asked a little dumbfounded. 

“Yup.” He slipped what were probably lock picks into his parka pocket. “Wanted to see where the newest thief in Central lived. I like to know things.” He shut the door with a fairly ominous click. 

“Well, this is where I’m at, you’ve seen in, we can leave now.” He grabbed the clothes again and headed to the door Snart was in front of. “Um, are we going to go?” Barry looked less certain now. Revealing himself now wouldn’t be as bad since it was only Snart, but it would still be really bad. 

“Uh-huh,” Snart purred And took a step towards him. “And we’re here alone?” Barry swallowed and nodded. “Good.” With that, he grabbed Barry by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall before attacking him with his lips. 

Barry was too stunned to move beyond dropping his stuff, but after a moment he started kissing back. Snart broke it first and they were both breathing heavily. “What?” Barry gasped. 

“Lisa’s been saying I need to do something fun and she doesn’t believe me when I say fighting the Flash is fun. She pushed you to me before she knew anything about your powers because you’re cute and my type. If I’m not yours, say the word and we will go back,” Snart explained. He still hadn’t let go of Barry. 

Barry knew what he should say. He should say ‘no’ and ‘I’m out now.’ Of course, he’d heard the rumors, when you’re out you’re out as far as Snart was concerned. He had a distinctively Wells sounding voice in the back of his head telling him this was inviting trouble and an even louder voice that sounded like Joe saying ‘He’s a criminal! Think of Iris! Don’t throw away your chance with her!’ But for once, he wasn’t thinking of Iris. She was with Eddie. He was here with an attractive, like seriously attractive, guy who wanted him. He could deal with the fallout later. 

He must have taken too long since Snart started to let him go. But Barry surged forward and threw his arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. That was all it took Snart to pull him off the wall without breaking contact only to turn them and push Barry onto the couch. It was very plush and nice; if things kept going Barry was going to owe Cisco a new one. 

Snart was back on him in a moment. Soon Barry was pretty much laying on the couch with Snart on top of him. The kisses were sloppy and more teeth than anything. It was almost like fighting. Barry was usually good at being what his partner needed. Someone submissive and sweet? He could do that. Dominant and kind? Absolutely. And even cruel once; there was a lot of aftercare for both of them, but it had been fun. Something told him while Snart may like submissive not to give in so easily, and that was something Barry could definitely do. 

Snart held himself up on one hand while the other danced at the hem of Barry’s shirt, just skimming the skin there. Barry felt his jeans tighten. It was reckless, it was exciting, and it was overwhelming. He couldn’t help the full body vibration that went through him like a shudder. 

Snart stopped cold and so did Barry. And before Barry could move, seemingly impossibly fast, the cold gun was jammed under his chin forcing his head up so he couldn’t move. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up at Cold with wide, frightened eyes. 

“Guess that’s all the confirmation I need,” Cold purred. 

Barry swallowed, feeling the gun dig in slightly. “Confirmation?” 

“Well, I figured the Flash would make an appearance. I’d made sure the meeting was the worst kept secret this week, and if that didn’t work I was going to trip the silent alarm. Figured I’d be seeing you soon.” He leaned back and rested the hand not holding the gun on Barry’s chest. “I was right, you are young. You’re not jailbait young, are you? I’d hate to owe Lisa fifty bucks.” 

“What? No! I’m twenty-six!” Barry shifted and immediately regretted it. Snart pushed the gun more firmly under his chin as it whirred to life. Cold adjusted his weight to straddle Barry’s hips and pin one of his hands to the cushion with his knee. Barry didn’t think he was fast enough to get out without getting iced. “What,” he licked his lips, “What do you want?” 

“Well that’s a relief,” Snart chuckled. “What I want is to know who you are. Simple as that. I’ve seen your face and there can’t have been that many people in a coma after the accelerator blew that I could probably find you just fine, but it’ll be so much better if you just tell me.” 

“I’m not going to do that!” Barry scoffed. “Why do you care?” 

“I told you: I like knowing things.” Snart looked at him closely. “Haven’t I seen you before? And I don’t mean the Flash, I mean you.” He trailed off. “At the CCPD!” He snapped his fingers. “You don’t look like a cop.” But he pressed the cold gun just a bit harder. Barry tried to wiggle away from the cold, he was sure he was going to have a triangle of frost burns under his chin since there was no room to move.

“Uhh, I’m not. I’m a forensic scientist, a crime scene tech,” Barry muttered. 

“Well, won’t be too hard to narrow down. And when I don’t find a Sam or Sebastian working there I’m going to come after someone you love. If you won’t spice up our interactions then I will,” Snart taunted. 

Barry made an aborted move forward, burns be damned. The gun powered up but still Cold didn’t fire. Barry had to force himself not to shiver. “Fine, I’ll tell you. On some conditions,” Barry growled.

“Don’t really think you’re in a position to make demands but I’m listening.” The cold gun didn’t power down. 

Barry had to say the conflicting signals his body was sending confused him to no end. He was still hard; it seemed the threats and cold hadn’t deterred him in the slightest, which could really explain some of the fantasies he’d had after fighting with Captain Cold. Not that being held down and threatened was a fantasy of his… not at all…

“From here on out, no one else dies. If you’re so good then they don’t need to. Figure out a way to be better than that. And no kidnapping my family and friends and strapping them to bombs,” Barry said. He tried to sound firm. 

“Fine, but if I do that no taking me or anyone I’m working with to jail unless they break those rules. Or else there’s no reason for me to agree,” Cold drawled. 

Barry grit his teeth. “Fine. And one more thing. No one else knows. Only you. I can’t have this getting out.”

“This? Me knowing your identity? Or,” he shifted pressing his knee down on Barry’s erection and Barry hissed, “this?” Snart tsked. “Naughty little Flash, getting all hot and bothered by a villain. Want me to take care of that for you?” He eased off just slightly. 

“Do you agree to those terms?” Barry pressed. He did his best to ignore Cold shifting back to straddle him.

“Of course, and if you want this to continue I recommend saying your name so we can get business out of the way and get to pleasure,” he purred. 

“You want this to continue?” Barry sounded stunned as he asked. 

“As long as you’re willing, I’m willing. You work so hard and we could both use some relief.” He ground down again and Barry could feel the strain on Snart’s jeans. 

“My name is Barry Allen,” he pronounced, and with that, he reached with his free hand and pulled Cold down into another brutal kiss. Snart moved the cold gun just in time. 

He freed Barry’s other hand and it immediately went to Snart’s jeans, working them open. Snart dropped down to his elbow and that hand found its way to Barry’s hair. He gave an experimental tug and Barry keened into his mouth. He smirked and pulled back. 

Barry was panting but teased Snart’s erection through his underwear when pulled again, exposing Barry’s throat, causing him to fumble and forget what he was trying to do. He attacked it, sucking red marks and leaving little bite marks as he went. Barry couldn‘t stop the noises he was making, and the way Snart was going it seemed he didn’t want him to. He licked the cold burns before he made his way down Barry’s chest, focusing on his nipples, wetting the shirt above them thoroughly. One of Barry’s hands made its way to the back of his head and the other fisted a pillow. 

When he got to Barry’s pants he grinned up at Barry and quickly removed his pants, but not his underwear. Barry whimpered as Snart mouthed over his erection. “Leonard, come on,” he whined. 

“Oh, I’m Leonard now?” he teased. While one hand stroked Barry through the thin cloth, his other hand teased a nipple. He pinched hard and Barry’s hips bucked. Somehow, Barry blushed, despite what they were doing. “Just Len is fine.” He pulled the underwear down, freeing Barry’s trapped erection. “I feel we’re on a first name basis.” And with that, Len took him in his mouth. 

Barry let out a cry and his blunt nails scraped over Len’s scalp. Len hummed in approval as he bobbed his head. Barry hadn’t been with a guy, or really anyone, since college. And definitely not since becoming the Flash. It felt like his nerves were on fire. He was a mess of sounds and babbling nonsense.

It took only a short time, but not embarrassingly short thank god, before Len’s expert tongue brought Barry to the edge. “Snart, ah, Len! I’m about to, I’m about to come!” he panted. Len didn’t stop or slow down. Another few twirls of his tongue and Barry was coming hard down Len’s throat.

Len sucked him through it all until he was dry and over sensitive. Then he crawled up and kissed him. It was less brutal but still insistent. He stuck his tongue in Barry’s mouth and he could taste the salt. 

Barry’s hand went back to Len’s jeans before he slid off the couch to kneel in front of him. And going to his knees for Captain Cold had also definitely never been a fantasy of his, definitely not.

Len’s eyes widened slightly but he adjusted to have his legs on either side of Barry. Barry pulled his pants and underwear down and got to it. What he lacked in technique he hoped he made up for in enthusiasm. Len gripped his hair and Barry vibrated again. That was the first time Len actually shouted instead of just low sounds. He wasn’t very vocal. Barry decided he wanted to hear him shout. The less of a voice he had later the better. 

Barry hummed and vibrated his hand, bringing it up to cup Len’s balls. Len shouted and swore and bucked into his mouth. Barry choked for a moment and pulled off. Len stroked his hair and his thumb wiped a tear away. Barry just smiled and went back to it. 

He alternated between vibrating his whole body and just his hand. It didn’t take long before Len warned him he was gonna come. Len held his hair, not tightly, but firm enough to keep him in place. He swallowed as much of Len’s load as he could, but he still felt some dribble out. 

Len swiped it up with his thumb and held it out. Barry licked the digit and then sucked it into his mouth with a moan. Len pulled his thumb back and he went back to petting Barry’s hair. 

“You should be illegal,” Len mused. He was unhurried in his movements. 

Barry couldn‘t help but laugh. “That good huh?” 

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t mind doing that again. And maybe see how that vibrating really works,” he drawled. 

Barry blushed. “We can’t let this become a thing,” he said quickly. 

“No one said anything about a thing; nemesis with benefits though?” Len let the suggestion hang in the air. Barry looked up to see those calculating eyes studying him. 

Barry flushed under his gaze and looked away. “I’m not, I’m not gonna rule it out,” Barry admitted. 

Len just grinned and picked up the cold gun. He stood and pulled up his pants, looking like nothing happened. “See, I told you there may be a more permanent position for you. By the way, you’re off the team, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

Barry laughed. “That couldn’t have been what you meant.” Len just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “You know I’m gonna stop you tonight, right?” Barry stood, tucking himself away. “Just because I won’t take you to prison doesn’t mean I won’t interfere.”

“Oh I’m counting on it, Scarlet,” Len mused. He leaned in close. “But tonight I assure you you’ll lose. Mick’s going over the real plan with them as we speak. Good luck.” He pulled Barry into one last heated kiss before he turned and sauntered out. Barry was left frozen in his spot. 

He shook his head and sped off to STAR Labs. Everyone was surprised to see him and it took several minutes to calm them enough to actually explain what happened, editing out the kissing and blow jobs. They listened and he had to stop them from interrupting. After he explained the deal, Cisco and Caitlin looked shocked and Wells looked furious. 

“How could you do something so reckless?” he demanded. 

“The cold gun would’ve killed me at that distance!” Barry defended. “I had to do something! And part of the deal was that he’s the only one that knows.” 

“He’s a criminal, Mr. Allen! Use your head! Do you really think he’ll stick to it?” 

Barry thought back to the blow jobs and really shouldn’t have because he could feel his cock take interest. “Yeah, I do. If he doesn’t, then I put him, and whoever he tells in prison and figure out a way to prove I’m not the Flash, but it won’t come to that!” Nemesis with benefits, that was really the only reason Barry thought he’d keep the secret. And he was surprisingly okay with that. 

Wells scoffed and rolled out. “I’ll go talk to him,” Caitlin assured Barry as she followed the doctor.

“Well, I hate that he threatened you in my house but I’m glad you’re okay buddy,” Cisco said, clapping Barry’s shoulder.

“Me too, buddy, me too.” 

That night on patrol there was nothing. No sign of Captain Cold, Heatwave, or the grunts. Wells was back, still mad but he’d cooled down. Barry searched everywhere but even the safehouse was empty, and he returned empty-handed. He promised to search again tomorrow and Caitlin and Cisco took pity and let him go home. 

Barry flopped on his bed in his boxers. A text forced him to look at his phone instead of just passing out. ‘Told you I’d win tonight Scarlet.’ The contact name was Len.

‘Yup, tell me where you’re at and we can celebrate.’ Barry replied. He knew Len wouldn’t fall for that. 

‘Nice try, good night Barry.’

‘Worth a shot. Good night Len.’

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a fun time if anyone has any prompts hit me up on tumblr at gbkoda or in the comments. I'm also doing ColdFlash Bingo. Thanks for reading hope you liked it!


End file.
